


Supernatural Beach Party, Naomi

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Naomi tries to fit in.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural Beach Party, Naomi

Naomi was aware that she was a bit awkward when it came to engaging in normal human activities, but she was desperate to prove that she could be fun too. She could fit in. It wasn't all brainwashing and angel control. She knew how to let loose. 

Except she really couldn't. Her dancing was stiff. Alcohol wasn't effective, even in the insane amounts the drinks coming from the bar contained and she didn't enjoy the taste enough to keep drinking. She took games too seriously. Food had no appeal for her. Naomi was at a loss. 

Then she found the scavenger hunt. It was a game she could essentially play against herself. All she had to do was take the list and find the items. The fun was in the hunt, supposedly. 

She didn't know what a mermaid purse was. And some things were too vague, like “layered rock” or “something made of metal.” What kind of metal? Layered how? 

Then she saw feather on her list and decided to make her own game called, “can Naomi get a feather from every angel at the party.” 

Yes, that was more her speed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
